STAR WARS The Old Republic: The Mandalorian Wars
by AndyLLFrazier
Summary: Out-manned, out-gunned and out-classed, the Republic Admiral Saul Karath attempts to evade the superior Mandalorian fleet. Against all odds, Admiral Karath executes an ingenious and bold strategic plan which would forever change the outcome of the war.


After a successful initiative against the Republic, the Mandalorians seemed unstoppable. They appeared superior in every way to their Republic counterparts, greater numbers, better weaponry, superior tactics, and greater resources. For a time it appeared as though the Mandalorian war machine was invincible.

Contributing to their success, was the introduction of adrenal stimulants. Mandalorian soldiers and pilots under the influence of these stimulants experienced increased strength, faster reaction times, increased focus and a high tolerance for pain.

"A Mandalorian under the influence of stimulants is easily worth three men." recounts one republic soldier. "I shot one Mandalorian four times in the chest, and he continued his advance without so much as a moment's hesitation."

The genius of Republic Admiral Saul Karath, was identifying this as the Mandalorian's pivotal weakness. From obsevations of captured Mandalorian soldiers, Admiral Karath knew better than his adversary of the importance of these adrenal stimulants. The stimulants, which had been used exclusively and extensively by the Mandalorians, were far more addictive than they had realized.

In cooperation with Republic intelligence operations, Admiral Karath executed a bold plan. He would divide his fleet in two, leaving one defending the core systems. He intentionally left his defending fleet vulnerable to lure the Mandalorian fleet away from the point of interest; planet Brathur; the source of over 95% of Adrenal stimulant production. Meanwhile Sabatuers on board the Mandalorian capital ships and frigates would ensure that stores of adrenal stimulants would be in short supply.

The Mandalorian commander, Mercurii Savoy fell for the bait, and attacked the defending fleet above Dantoiine. The defending fleet had purposely been stripped of all unnecessary supplies and crewmembers. This was done intentionally in an effort to increase the fleets ability to evade the Mandalorians and to minimize losses. By the time Admiral Savoy was victorious, the supply of stimulants had ran out . He was aware planet Brathur had fallen to the Republic, but had downplayed its significance. As republic intelligence had indicated, Mercurii Savoy did not believe the stimulents to be necessary. Especially after having defeated nearly half of the Republic fleet. The destruction of the Republic's defending fleet meant that the Mandalorians now outnumbered their adversaries by an even greater margin.

However, by allowing Republic soldiers to seize their primary supplier of Adrenal stimulants, Admiral Savoy had inadvertently committed a major blunder. His neglect to consider the necessity of the stimulants, and his underestimation of their withdrawal effects would prove disastrous.

_"I could not have foreseen the monsters we'd become. I command a legion of broken men - who's loyalty I can no longer trust. Our enemy has taken away more than victory, they have taken away our honor..."_

_-Admiral Mercurii Savoy _

Attempts to ration stimulents onboard Mandalorian capitol ships and frigates would prove futile. mutinous Mandalorian troops raided what little remained. After only one week of running out, the Mandalorian fleet was incapacitated. Without stimulants, his soldiers and pilots were ineffective in combat. Many became ill, or rebellious and were unable to concentrate. During the battle of Anann, the Mandalorians suffered massive losses despite outnumbering their adversaries by more than three to one, and despite having superior weaponry. It was an embarrassing defeat for the Mandalorians, and would mark the first of a succession of full-scale retreats. Shortly after the defeat, Many Mandalorians defected to the Republic, lured by the promise of a steady supply of stimulants.

After failing to retake Brathur, Admiral Savoy surrendered his forces to the Republic. It was a devastating blow to the Mandalorians. 7 capitol ships, 147 frigates, and nearly 1100 fighters and bombers would come under the command of the Republic, along with vital intelligence obtained from the roughly five hunred thousand men and women of the former Mandalorian fleet.

Of all the effects of Savoy's surrender had, it was the effect on moral that was most severe. After the defeat, many more Mandalorians would defect to the Republic, and many of those who did not would commit suicide, or form small raiding parties - getting whatever they could get their hands on to exchange for illicitly obtained stimulents. During this period, Mandalorian raiders would commit ruthless acts of cruelty that they would later be known for.

During this desperate time, the Mandalorian leadership sought out talent from the far reaches of the galaxy - with intense focus on the Jedi academy. The Mandalorians had long since begun augmenting select elite soldiers. Of the improvements two were most important; Neuralnetics - a brain augmentation allowing for much faster response times, limitless pain tolerance and higher brain function, and Koltonic Bone-Marrow Infusions; allowing soldiers to rapidly heal from severe wounds - but never before had they tried these augmentations on a Jedi.

In the search for talent one Jedi stood out far and above the rest. His name was Micalo Vera, he was a late entry into the academy but had tremendous grasp of the force. Despite being surrounded by Jedi culture at the academy, his loyalty to his home world of Rashan remained steadfast.

Another recruit they managed to pick up, was a Republic-born Padawan named Allastair Jacobi,

Allastair had been frustrated with the academy, and had been rejected and underestimated by his teachers who held him in low regard. They did not believe he possessed much grasp of the force, and he was unable to demonstrate his power. At the time, battle meditation had not been well known of, only referred to briefly in some forgotten texts deep inside the Jedi archives.

Allastair of course would later be known for being the first Jedi ever to be recognized for possessing a mastery for "group synthesis" this power which would later be known as "Battle Meditation".


End file.
